The present invention relates to a power tool and has particular, although not exclusive, relevance to such power tools which are able to have their modes of operation changed.
Some power tools are capable of operating in more than one mode. For example a power drill may also be used as a screwdriver. All that is generally required is for the drill bit to be replaced by a screwdriver bit and the speed of rotation of the bit be reduced.
Conventionally, tools which may operate in more than one mode, such as the drill/driver are held by the user in the same position or orientation relative to the workpiece in whichever mode the tool is used. In the case of the drill driver, it is only the choice of tool bit which differsxe2x80x94not the way in which the tool is held to be used.
Hitherto, because power tools have been designed to complete only one specific task or a range of common tasks, there has been no need to develop a single tool flexible enough to undertake a range of tasks but also to be operated in a different mode dependent upon the task to be undertaken. For example, a power tool capable of acting in one mode as a panel saw and in another mode as a jigsaw, yet being held and operated by a user differently dependent upon which of these two options is required, would be a very flexible proposition. To date, no tool of such flexibility and utility is known.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a body housing a motor for driving the power tool, the body including a handle to allow a user to manually hold and operate the power tool; a trigger positioned adjacent the handle, the trigger being operable by a user when gripping the handle, wherein the handle is positioned relative to the body such that a user may operate the power tool in a plurality of positions relative to a workpiece, and wherein the handle is positioned such that a force applied thereto along a line of action allows operation of the power tool along that line of action regardless of in which of the plurality of positions the power tool is held relative to the workpiece; the power tool characterised by the handle being configured to be accessible from more than one side, each accessible side corresponding to a given one of the plurality of different positions. Because the handle is accessible from more than one side, then the tool may be used in a different attitude and orientation to a workpiece dependent upon the task to be undertaken.
Preferably the trigger is formed integrally with the handle. Also, the power tool may be operated in two modes, each of which modes corresponds to one of the accessible sides of the handle.